


О боли и о тепле

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Графиня Сэндвич тоже нуждается в тепле и поддержке.</p>
<p>Вольфганг не женат.</p>
<p>Написано на ВР-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О боли и о тепле

Под вечер погода портится, с террасы тянет холодом. Графиня всматривается в стремительно темнеющее небо, но даже не хмурится. Не морщится, когда на открытые плечи падают первые капли дождя. Надвигающаяся гроза словно вторит смеси боли, усталости, и смятения, охватившей ее душу. Тому, что графиня никому не может показать.

Она не думала, что сорвавшаяся сделка так ударит по ее нервам. Графиня чувствует себя обманутой не впервые, но каждый раз, когда что-то идет не так, одинаково мучителен. Она до боли не любит терять контроль над ситуацией, какой бы та ни была. Графиня понимает, что потом сумеет разрешить возникшие трудности. Но это потом, а сейчас она злится. Злится на себя и на случай.

Графиня до боли в пальцах сжимает балконные перила. Она чувствует, что если вернется в комнату, то поддастся гневу, разобьет зеркала и разорвет книги. И потому графиня стоит здесь, под набирающим силу дождем, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями.

— Ну что вы... Вы же замерзнете, — неожиданно слышит она голос Вольфганга.

Она вздрагивает, не успевая обернуться, когда на ее плечи ложится меховая накидка.  
Графиня медленно выдыхает, благодаря коротким кивком — она слишком напряжена сейчас.  
Она думает, что ее оставят в покое, но Вольфганг никуда не уходит.  
И кажется, даже сквозь мех она чувствует тепло его рук.  
Графиня выпрямляется, гордо вскидывая голову: она не хочет, чтобы Вольфганг видел ее такой — уставшей и плачущей.  
Она еще не хочет признавать, что нуждается в его тепле и поддержке — хоть в чьем-то тепле.  
Но на мгновение все же прижимается к нему, замерев, когда губы алхимика касаются ее волос.


End file.
